Hatchlings
by AquaThePhoenix63
Summary: Chapter 3 now up! How did Toothless hatch? Why are Night Furys so rare?... And why is he the only one left? A Fic to help me overcome my writers block! My first HTTYD Fic.
1. Chapter 1 Hatching

**Hi! This is my first HTTYD fic. I have writers block so thought it would help if I wrote a story for something I don't usually write about... Enjoy!**

**Toothless POV**

Pain. The first thing I ever felt and the only thing I could feel. My eyes shot open but all I could see was white. The pain shot through my body from above, entering my black scales and leaving burn marks on the stone below my feet. The white emptiness was slowly lifting as every second passed.

I could only just make out the grey, lumpy stone ground. It was slowly becoming more and more visible. I could see the burn marks everywhere, and realised I was in what looked like a meteor impact hole. Instinctively my eyes scanned the area to make sure there was no danger. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I realised I was safe. Until something caught my eye.

It was a egg! A smooth, pure white egg. Where were its parents? Was I in its nest? I took a step closer to it until a loud crunch from bellow my feet caught me off guard. It was the remains of a pure black shell as dark as the night sky and as smooth as silk.

At closer examination, I realised that it had only hatched a few seconds ago. But... I would have seen it hatch. I was standing right on top of it! A loud rumble caused my head to jolt up to the sky. I don't know why, but for some reason I ran. After I was at least two meters away, I turned around to watch. Wait... watch what?

A incredible white lightning bolt struck the egg with full force. I screamed for the baby dragons life. After a few seconds, the lightning had stopped. I could now see the full extent of the damage. The boulders that were there before had become nothing but burnt rubble. The hole I was in was now at least two times bigger. 'So it wasn't a meteor that caused this'. I thought.

Hesitantly, I turned back to see the dragon knowing it would be dead. To my absolute shock it wasn't. There sat a white dragon looking up at the sky in confusion. Its scales were blinding because of the sun. It slowly turned to me and its light sky blue eyes quickly turned to slits as it examined me. A deep growl emitted from its throat.

I gulped and sank back slightly at its intimidating glare. Cautiously, it approached me and began to sniff. Of course I copy the gesture and sniff it too. To dragons, sniffing is a way of identification. If you let a dragon sniff you then your instantly less of a threat.

It also provides information. For example; I knew this dragon was female and that it was extremely powerful.

Her eye pupils became big and friendly again but still full of curiosity. She continued to stare at me and say nothing so I spoke up. "Did we just hatch"? The dragon flinched at my sudden words and glanced at the egg remains. "I think so". She said slowly.

"I can tell you are a very powerful male, hatchling". It added. 'She's calling ME a hatchling'? I thought. 'I hatched before she did'! "And I can tell your powerful too... For a girl". I teased. "Oh, and what is THAT meant to mean"? She growled. "Nothing"! I said panicing. "Good. Because girls are just as good as boys". She said smirking. I gulped. I knew what I was about to say was risky but it's worth it for fun right? "Wanna bet"? I teased again.

**No POV**

Unknown to them, A human was stood at the top of the hole watching the white dragon pin the black dragon to the ground.

He shakily picked up a pen and his thick book and began to write; Night Fury.

Speed:

Size:

The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

And closed the book slowly. He would have to observe these dragons for a very long time.

**Hi! I'm AquaThePhoenix and here is my first HTTYD fic! I have writers block and hoped to get rid of it by writing a fic for something different that I don't usually write about... I hope you liked it! It's not too bad is it? Please review! It really helps! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Swimming

**Hi fellow Humans, animals, reptiles, birds and mythological creatures! I'm Aqua and I'm here with a surprise chapter that I wasn't really expecting to write... Well... Lets just say that part of my brain was expecting it somehow... Enjoy! (Hopefully.)**

"HEY"! Toothless exclaimed laughing. His new-found sister had playfully chomped on his tail.

"You're gonna pay for that"! He shouted, still laughing. "Make me"! Came the reply of his sister. Both hatchlings had been chasing each other for two straight hours since they hatched, slowly becoming tired.

As soon as he stopped for breath, Toothless was tackled to the ground by the white 'light' fury. Both collapsed to the floor laughing and panting.

"So,"... The female fury began. "We've been waiting for our mother for hours. I fear something may have happened,"... Toothless sighed. "Yeah... It's getting pretty late Isn't it"? The white fury nodded in agreement, looking up at the now pink sky.

"You know, Since we only just hatched we will need to come up with our own names,". The female fury wondered aloud. "Yes we will," Toothless replied, looking up at the candy-floss like clouds. "I know I'm new to life,"... The white dragon paused. "But I love the sky. It changes colour. The clouds look so soft,"...

Toothless climbed up the rocky nest to get a better view of the setting sun. His sister followed slowly. "Then why not have a name to do with it"? He asked. "All dragons have names to do with things... like rock, grass, flowers... The moon... Day and night"... He stopped and looked her in the eyes. "Sky"...

The baby dragon thought about the suggestion. "Sky"... She pondered. "It sounds so... Right. Like it was meant to be. Does that make any sense"? She asked tilting her head. "Not one bit". Toothless replied grinning. She nudged him playfully. "Sky,"... She looked up. "I like it. It's perfect".

"Then Sky it is"! Toothless called, already halfway down the hill. "Hey"! She called back, running down to him. "What would you have done If I was to get eaten just then huh? Right after I just got my name! Don't run off like that"! "Probably laugh". He teased. "You little-" "Look"! He interrupted. The sky had turned a unusual shade of purple. "I like purple". He sighed.

Sky looked up as well and gasped. The sky was a beautiful dark shade of purple. "Wow". She whispered. "Come on"! Toothless called, now at the bottom of the hill by a lake. "We need to wash this gunk off us"! Toothless and Sky were still partly covered in a thick sticky liquid from hatching. "Coming"! She yelled back.

Toothless dove into the shallow lake making a huge splash that drenched Sky. "You're so going to pay"! She screeched, diving in after him. "Come catch me"! He called as he swam off. Both fury's darted through the water at light speed. The chase lasted for a very long time before Sky was caught in Toothless' tight grasp.

The siblings both surfaced at the same time, gasping for air. "No fair"! Sky yelled splashing Toothless with her tail. Toothless laughed and swam to the edge. Both got out of the lake and headed back up the grassy hill. "Look,". Sky whispered in amazement. Toothless followed her eyes and gasped.

A large and beautiful full moon was high in the sky. The clouds had all vanished, revealing a sky littered with millions of bright and shining stars. "Its incredible,". He whispered back. Both dragons sat on the lush grass covered hill and stared at the night sky for what felt like hours.

"120". Toothless counted. "112" Sky replied. Of course, both knew they were far, far off. It was more of a competition to see how fast the other could count for fun. Toothless grinned at the cat-like shine in the dark eyes of Sky. He assumed his were doing the same. Although everything else around them was dark, her eyes were the same bright pale blue. The cool blue seemed to relax Toothless for some reason and caused him to yawn.

"Tired"? Asked Sky, curling up on the floor. "Yeah". He replied. "Have you come up with your name yet"? She asked again. "Actually, I came up with it quite a long time ago". He replied. "Really"? She said, interested and eager to be able to call him something. "Dusk". He said simply. "Dusk"? She repeated.

"Yes, Dusk".

**Authors Note: Uuuum... Hi! I wrote chapter one of Hatchlings as a One-Shot. It had been months since I wrote anything and I was really pleased with the positive feedback. It inspired me to write this! **

**I would like your honest opinion about this chapter. Good? Too much brother-sister fluff? I also would like to know where you think I should go with this... If I continue. **

**Review if you want to! It makes me feel better about my writing.**

**Random Question: Don't you think introductions are awkward? **

**I would like to make a shout out to XStrawberryDuckFeathersX For taking the time to write an EPIC review! I know she probably wont read this but if she does... STAY EPIC! I send you mega thanks. I could write a whole page thanking you... And I did... But I didn't send the PM in time. So, thanks!**

**Excuse Time!: I would have updated or made this sooner (maybe) but I've been watching a marathon of my favourite comedy and gaming YouTuber for like... Three days!... So... Wait... What?! THREE FRICKIN DAYS?!... Worth it. Peace off, I guess. ~Aqua**


	3. Chapter 3 True Speed

**It's Aqua here with a new chapter! I admit it's definitely not my best work... But it's quite good. I hope you like it!**

**NOTE: Sky and other dragons will call Toothless 'DUSK' since it's his dragon name but this story is basically being told by future Toothless, so he will still be Toothless but other dragons will call him Dusk. BRAIN TWISTER!**

"Sky," Toothless whispered into his sister's ear, nudging her softly. "Sky," He repeated, nudging her slightly harder. "Sky," He tried again. "Sky"! He raised his voice slightly. "Sky"! He shouted. No response came from his sleeping sibling. "Sky"! He tried yet again. "Mmmmh," Came Sky's tired half-asleep response. "SKY! WAKE THE FUDGE UP"! Toothless screamed.

Sky screamed and jolted up to all-fours with wide eyes. Her eyes soon landed on Toothless and immediately turned into rage. "DUSK"! She yelled furiously. "You...Are...So...DEAD"!

Toothless gulped. His best option was to run. Sky was a slower runner and swimmer then him, he just went easy on her for fun. So he ran down the mountain at such an incredible speed that it made Sky's jaw hang open. There was no way she was going to catch him now. '_Unless..._' Sky grinned evilly.

Toothless was already out the sight of the nest when something shot past him in a white blur. "What the biscuits"? He said, using his claws to stop quickly. The thing continued to fly around him, almost like it was showing off. "Wha-..." Toothless jaw hung loose in amazement.

"BODY SLAM"! Sky's voice said, coming from all directions. Toothless didn't even have time to think before he was tackled by a flash of white, sending him flying in the direction of the lake.

He landed in the shallow area with a loud splash. Sky dived in from nowhere after him. "Sky, wha-..." Toothless said, trying to form a sentence. Sky simply grinned and splashed him again. "That's what you get," She shouted over the splashing sound.

"You can fly"?! Toothless choked out through coughs from Sky's continuous splashing. Sky stopped splashing Toothless and grinned. "Apparently," She said nonchalantly. "But no dragon hatchling can fly properly until the age of two weeks"! He said stunned. "And you're only one and a half days old! I don't even think any adult dragon's can fly that well"! "Well I guess I'm just awesome," She replied, swimming to the shore.

Toothless floated there for a few seconds in shock before following Sky to the edge of the lake. When he climbed up the sandy and grassy shore, Sky was already sitting down waiting for him. One thing was clear. Toothless would have a lot of catching up to do.

Time Change!

At the end of the day, Both siblings had mastered chase, could identify different scents, and could feel each others presence. A good priority would have been to make a real nest and scent-mark it but neither had bothered. This was a very important task. If they forget to do it, then they will be in for a shock.

**Authors Note: Yeah... I don't think I put a lot of effort into this one... My writers block is back... But I can't really be bothered to re-write this chapter AGAIN... **

**I'm really pleased with all the reviews! I was only expecting like, one! Thanks so much you guys!... And girls of course. But can't girls sort of be considered as 'guys'? I think so... Not sure. OFF TOPIC!**

**I may not be updating in a while, and I reply to reviews in the authors note so if you have something important you want me to reply to, please just say 'PM me' or something! Thanks!**

**Review if you want to! It makes me feel EPIC! Seriously... It means a lot to know that people are enjoying this!... So far.**

**Random question: Can girls sort of be called 'guys'?**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!: (For chapter two)**

**Night Fury Girl: Good to know you like it so far! I will try to write several chapters but I have a serious case of writers block... So lets see if I can do it!**

**Lighty 7: Thanks! I actually got the 'Light Fury' idea from another HTTYD Fic... So you think the relationship is OK? That's good! **

**YOU want to use MY new OC in YOUR story?! Wow... Sure! As long as she IS Toothless' sister and has a scar over her left eye. *Spoilers! **

**Please tell me when/if you include her so I can read it!**

**Oh, and I will likely write about when they're older in later chapters. **

**Proud2BeMexican: Thanks!**

**That's all! Thanks for all the followers and favourites too! I'm not going to name any for privacy purposes.**

**Excuse time: I made this... Some time between the 2nd-4th but forgot to post it until now... so, sorry guys! ~Aqua**


End file.
